inazuma_elevenfandomcom-20200222-history
Hinano Kinsuke
(Midfielder) |number = 7 |element = Wood |team = Arakumo Gakuen |seiyuu = Kobayashi Yuu |debut_game = Inazuma Eleven GO |debut_anime = Episode 038 (GO)}}Hinano Kinsuke ( ) is a midfielder for Arakumo Gakuen. Profile ''Inazuma Eleven GO'' Japanese version *''"Grabs people's attention by his beautiful play style, sometimes he even mesmerizes himself."'' European version *''"His beautiful technique entrances onlookers, and at times even himself."'' Appearance He has a feminine appearance. He also has long green-blond hair and red eyes coupled with a pale skin tone. Plot He first appeared in episode 38, where he and his team had a match against Raimon. Later, he was passed by Tsurugi because Shindou used Kami no Takuto. At the end of the first half, the score was tied with 2-2 due to Taiyou scored two goals with his Keshin and for Raimon, Shindou scored with Harmonics and Tsurugi with Lost Angel which Sata both couldn't stop. In episode 39, he got motivated by Taiyou in the break. Later in the second half, he was replaced by Chihara Eichi. In the end, his team lost by 4-3 due to Shindou, Tsurugi and Tenma creating a Keshin Fusion called Matei Gryphon which reflected Taiyou's Sunshine Force back and couldn't be stopped by Sata's Teppeki no Gigadoon. Game appearance Character avatar Recruitment ''Inazuma Eleven GO'' In order to recruit Hinano, the following requirements are needed: *'Player': Yasumori Chiharu (Arakumo Gakuen's community master at the Desert Stadium) *'Item': Tensai Striker Kokoroe (天才ストライカー心得, randomly dropped from Arakumo Gakuen at Furukabu's taisen route) *'Player': Kamon *'Item': Arakumo Gloves (あらくもグローブ) After this, he can be scouted for an amount of 4860 Kizuna points. ''Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone'' In order to recruit Hinano, the following requirements are needed: *'Player': Makisato Mizuki (God Eden Forest Field community master) *'Player': Furuto Meiji (God Eden Forest Field community master) *'Player': Kida Mokuren (God Eden Forest Field community master) *'Player': Nebuchi Umitomo (God Eden Forest Field community master) After this, he can be scouted for an amount of 1300 Kizuna points. ''Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy'' In order to recruit Hinano, the following requirements are needed: *'Coin': *'Item': Romantic Astronomical Telescope (ロマンチック天体望遠鏡, randomly dropped by Artist Team in Kisaragi Mako's Taisen route) *'Photo': Pork Bun Taro-kun (豚まん太郎くん, taken at the mall arcade) *'Photo': Timeworn Refrigerator (ふるのけた冷蔵庫, taken at the 1st floor of Kogarashi Manor) *'Topic': Narcissist (ナルシストの話題, obtained in the parking lot of Raimon Jr. High) After this, he can be scouted. Stats All stats are at level 99 and untrained. Hissatsu ''Inazuma Eleven GO'' * * * * ''Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone'' * * * * ''Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy'' * * * * Game exclusive teams ''Inazuma Eleven GO'' *'Fake Blonde' *'HR Honsen Senbatsu D' *'Inazuma '11' *'Josei Kantoku Senbatsu' ''Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone'' *'Fake Blonde N' *'Smiley Cosmos' Trivia *"Kin" (金) in his name refers to "Kinsei" (金星), the Japanese name of Venus. *In the dub his forename (Neith) refers to an Egyptian Goddess of the same name being the personification of war and weaving whereas his dub surname (Venus) refers to a Roman God of the same name representative of Love. Both elements of his name contradict one another. *It may be argued that there’s certain parallels between Hinano and Aphrodi they resemble one another in terms of appearance and they both have connotations of a God which in there respective mythology’s are the personification of Love (Hinano being representative of Venus and Aphrodi being representative of Aphrodite as his name suggests). Navigation Category:GO characters Category:Galaxy characters